The Bloody Cherry
by Trausti
Summary: Sakura is one of the most feared pirates on the seven seas and she has a little secret, doesn t everyone?
1. Chapter 1

H. Sakura, not many knew her full name and those that did were few and far in between. She was one of the most feared pirates on the seven seas, yes only 'one of' not 'the'. There were three pirates that were greatly feared on the seas, she being one of them, the others were Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Itachi, the captains of the Red Sand and Akatsuki, while Sakura was the captain of the Bloody Cherry.

The three of them tried to avoid each other as much as possible, knowing that if it came to battle very few would survive, not that they or their crew were afraid to die, it was just to troublesome. Therefore Sakura had only met Itachi ones and never even seen Gaara.

This story begins on an invaded ship were a sandy blond woman whit her hair up in four pigtails was finishing tying the last crewmember to his comrades.

* * *

"Temari, we´re leaving, come on."

The blond quickly tied the last knot and jumped aboard the pirate ship, landing next to another blond whit her hair up in a high pigtail. As they sailed away the sandy blond, Temari, walked up to were a pinkette was standing taking a cloth of her head that had been cowering her hair color. "So Temari what did we get this time?" The pinkette asked placing a hat on her head and turning to her first mate.

"Looks like we´ve attacked a ship from India, only carrying dresses and other clothes captain." She said taking the wheel out of the others hands. "Well at least some of the girls will be happy about that. Ino, Karin and Kurenai have been bugging me about that their clothes are starting to wear out."

The captain then walked down on deck to see the loot for her self. "This is wonderful Sakura, finally new clothes and not these rags." The pigtailed blond squealed whit joy holding a pink dress up to her chest.

"Ino you know that you can´t wear that while working, right?" A woman whit her heir up in two buns asked taking up another dress to look at. "Of course I know Tenten but as you very well know I can just change it to something more practical." Ino answered sticking out her tong like a five year old. Sakura just shook her head and rummaged threw the clothes till she found a set of tight leather pants and a few shirts, all in different colors.

Making her way to her chamber she heard someone clear their throat behind her, turning around she came face to face whit more than halve of her crew. "What is it?" Sakura asked wary of the look on their faces.

"Well you see captain we were wondering." A red headed girl started. "If you would mind if we celebrated tonight?" A crimson eyed woman finished. "Eh… sure, have fun." Sakura then turned on her heel and attempted to flee to her cabin (key word attempted).

"Oh no you don´t." Two sets of arms then grabbed her and dragged her in to another cabin close by. Pushing her down on one of the three beds in there Sakura looked up in the faces of two of the oldest woman in her crew.

"Anko, you´re supposed to be on my side not hers." Anko, the purple haired one, hushed her. "You need to loosen up a bit, we all agree that you´ve been pushing yourself far too much." Sakura was speechless, but only for a second.

"And you decided to send Kurenai on me?!" Pointing at the black haired crimson eyed woman. "Hey I'm not that bad." She said holding her hands up. "Besides, if we get you to come and loosen up then Ino and Hinata will dress you up, not me. Temari made sure of that." She said looking disappointed.

Sakura secretly thanked her first mate for looking out for her like that, Ino was clothes crazy but nothing compared to Kurenai, plush Hinata would stop her, or at least try to, is she went overboard.

"Fine, but tell them nothing pink." She said crossing her arms glaring at them to make her message perfectly clear. The older women just nodded and soon were replaced by Ino and silver eyed, midnight black haired girl.

They were holding a blood red dress whit white trimming at the bottom. Sakura eyed the dress but before she could utter a word she was in it and Hinata was tying her hair up in a tight bun while Ino placed some powder on her face.

* * *

Later that night Sakura was actually enjoying herself dancing whit her friends and comrades all dressed up in beautiful dresses.

As the night grew dimmer the females on the ship didn´t notice the other ship creeping up next to theirs. Not until a man jumped across carrying a sword that is. The girls stopped at ones and all grabbed their swords as more men jumped across.

Sakura, who was in the back of the group, ripped of one of her sleeves and tied it around her head concealing her hair and then she stepped forward. "What business do you have here?"

A handsome red head then steeped forward also, as he did that Sakura saw out of the corner of her eye that Temari backed away in to the gathered females and shielding her face by looking down and away from the man. For Sakura that only meant only one thing, Sabaku no Gaara the captain of the Red Sand was standing before her.

"Sabaku leave my ship or there will be consequences." She hissed threw her teeth. The red head stopped in his tracks right in the middle of the ship and the armed crews. Sakura took two steeps forward looking rather angry. '_How dare he invade my ship, dos he not know who I am?_' Sakura thought.

Her crew knew that when angry you did not mess whit the captain, they all hoped that the captain intruder would have the sense to walk away, surely he knew who he was dealing whit, it was obvious.

Then he spoke proving them all wrong. "Who are you who knows my name, you look nothing like a pirate? Have we met before?" Sakura was getting angrier by the second and the calm voice of Gaara was doing nothing to help.

"That is none of your business Sabaku, leave now or there will be blood." Her voice was so venomous that the two crews took a step back but the captains did not budge.

Taking his eyes of the woman in front of him Gaara scanned the other crew, only made up by females he noticed, and then he realized who he was dealing whit and smirked. "Ah, so you´re the famous H. Sakura, huh? I have to admit that I was expecting something different."

Sakura had had enough, she raced her hand and snapped her fingers and simultaneously both crews attacked. Sakura was now face to face, sword to sword whit Gaara fighting whit all her might. She ducked when a third sword came aiming for her head, looking up she saw a big bulky brunette.

Sakura saw instantly the family resembles between Gaara and him but before she could respond the attack Temari, whit her hair down from her regular hairstyle and a tear from her dress covering the bottom half of her face, ran in to him taking him head on.

Sakura faced Gaara again and blocked an attack, turning and aiming for his back, only to be blocked.

* * *

Meanwhile Temari was having slight trouble whit the brunette, begin backed up to the side of the ship whit him attacking furiously.

"I wonder why you have your face cowered, is it because you´re so ugly?" He taunted trying to get her to loose her focus, Temari said nothing and just kept blocking and attacking. "Well when I've beaten you I guess I´ll just see for myself." He kept going as he attacked, actually managing to make a small gash in her makeshift mask and scratch her chin.

Then suddenly he grabbed her hand making her drop her sword. "I changed my mind, I would like to see who I'm beating before hand." He said taking the edge of the mask yanking it of.

Temari bowed her head but the man just lifted her chin up making her make eye contact whit him, gasping he let her go. "Temari, what are you doing here?" Temari smiled at him tilting her head. "Hi Kankuro, long time no see." Then she quickly took the little dagger in his belt and used the handle to knock him out.

When Temari looked up she saw Gaara lifting an unconscious Sakura on his shoulders and jumping over to his ship, making all of his crew do the same. Temari pushed the unconscious male away so the other men could not see him before jumping across.

Quickly tying him up Temari went to help the other girls, even if they were strong the female body wasn´t built as strongly as a male's body so their side had suffered more damage.

* * *

When done cleaning up and staring to plane how to get Sakura back, Kankuro finally woke up. "Damn, that girl hits as hard as ever." He groaned and as soon as the words were out of his mouth a blond and a blue haired woman bent over to find him were Temari had stashed him.

"Temari, why is there a tied up guy behind the ropes?" The blonde called across the ship to were Temari was talking to Anko. "Shit, I forgot about him." Came the reply.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me." Kankuro said rolling his eyes. Shaking her head Temari turned to the ones that found him. "Take him to a cell, I can´t deal whit him now." As they took under his tied hands he spoke up to Temari. "That´s just cruel Tem, not having time for your own baby brother." Gasping at that, the ones up on deck looked between the two looking for a resemblance.

"Oh shut it Kanky or I'll shut it for you. Deidra, Konan, take him down now and if he says one word gag him and chain him standing." The blond and the blue quickly nodded and lead the now quiet male down to a cell, just as they knew not to mess whit Sakura when angry they knew not to ignore Temaris orders when given in that tone.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura woke up she was sitting in a cell chained so her hands hung by her head. Standing up she felt blood rushing to her hands and when she was able to move them she reached up to her hair, sighing whit relief when she found the cloth still cowering her hair albeit a bit loose.

Hosting her dress up she ripped the white edge clear of and then she switched it for the red one on her head tying it tightly. Then she wrapped the red one around the bun that was still there.

Sakura knew how she looked exactly, a red bun and the rest of her head white were her hair was, it was a talent of hers to be able to picture how she looked even whit out a mirror and it came in handy in situations like this one.

When finished the pinkette heard footsteps coming her way. Standing tall and proud she waited as a blue eyed blond came standing in front of her holding a tray of food. "Glad you´re awake, here I brought you some food."

Sakura only glared at him as he placed the tray close enough for her to reach. "Tell Sabaku to get his scrawny little ass down here, I need to talk whit him." Sakura hissed making the blond take a step back from her.

"Now!" Sakura ordered pointing to were he came from pleased to see him hurrying away hopefully to deliver her message.

* * *

"Gaara!" The red head turned to face the loud blond. "What is it Naruto, I'm busy?" Naruto laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Um, the prisoner asked me to say to you, and I quote, to get your scrawny little ass down there to talk whit her." Gaara raced an eyebrow and then he looked at the pineapple haired man behind him bowing over a map.

"Well she´s just going to have to wait, I'm busy as I said before." Nodding Naruto turned around. "Fine whit me, but I'm not telling her that, she´s scary."

* * *

For three days Naruto brought Sakura food and for three days she didn´t eat that food. Or so she lead them to believe, she was not foolish enough not to keep her strength up by not eating, she was not going to collapse from hunger escaping when the time came, all she did was taking a few bites and then leaving the rest like it was untouched.

On the third day Gaara finally came down to talk whit her. "You know, I don´t care if you starve yourself to death, so you better eat if you want to live." Was the first thing out of the aggravated captains' mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where's your brother by the way? I'm curios if he´s as rude as you or if he actually knows some manners." Sakura changed the subject, not only to see the captains' response but also to check if what she had heard was true and his brother was a prisoner on the Bloody Cherry.

"That is none of your concern." Gaara answered harshly and prepared to walk away ending the discussion but something stopped him, a soft laughter from the prisoner. "So it´s true huh? You DO have to keep me alive after all. That is if you want your brother back in one piece."

Turning around Gaara glared at her through the bars on the cell. "Aww, don´t glare at me like that Gaara, it´s not my fault that your brother was caught, by my firs mate may I add."

Gaara opened the cell doors and strode up to her standing nose to nose to her hissing threw his teeth. "Believe me when I say that I will have her head on a stake if she dos not hand him over unharmed in the exchange."

Sakura only smiled at that glad she knew Temaris secret so well. "I highly doubt that you´ll lay a hand on her, even if you would capture her." Saying nothing Gaara glanced up to the cloth covering her hair.

"Why do you wear that thing?" He asked reaching up to take it of off her, but at that Sakura reacted violently. She was up against the wall in the cell so she reached up, held the chains above her that were linked to her wrists and pulled herself up, kicking Gaara in the chest knocking him away. "Don´t you dare touch me." She then hissed at him.

Gaara said nothing but quickly was in front of her, holding her hands above her head and the other reaching for the cloth. "I wonder what´s under there that is so precious to you, for you to attack someone while chained, to guard it."

Just when he was about to take the cloth of, and most likely find out Sakuras most well kept secret, a brunette whit triangles tattooed on his cheeks came running calling. "Captain, we´re here and the Bloody Cherry is in sight." Gaara let her go but instead of just walk away he released her and dragged her whit him up to the deck, so he could get his brother from those blasted females.

* * *

Temari ran a hand down her face, she was clueless about what to do about her brother. Bad enough that he knew she was there and not safe at home, but if Gaara would find out all hell would break loose.

"Temari, the Red Sand is in sight. Should we go get the prisoner" The taller of two nearly identical blonds said walking up to her.

If you didn´t know better you would think they were sisters, both whit blonde hair up in a high pigtail and matching blue eyes, only the taller one, Deidra, had a piece of her hair cowering her left eye and the shorter one, Ino, had a bit more feminine figure.

"Nah, I'll go get him." Temari said standing up from the box she had been sitting on and headed to the prison cells below.

The only male on the ship looked up when he heard someone come his way, he had been bored out of his mind in that cell, not allowed to talk whit any of the girls on board under the punishment to be chained standing or hanging up against the wall, curtsey of his sister.

Seeing her walk to him he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well look who decided to drop by and pay me a visit, what do I owe this pleasure?" Sarcasm dripping of his voice, Temari said nothing opening the cell door and walking in, then taking a rope tying his hands together.

"Kankuro shut it, I'm going to exchange you for Sakura and you´re going to be quiet and you won´t cause me any trouble." Temari said after securing the knot on the rope then going to his feet to take the cuff of his ankle.

"Oh, tell me sis, why should I do that, why shouldn´t I cause trouble for you?" Yanking him on his feet Temari smiled a sickening sweet smile at him. "'Cause you wouldn´t want Gaara mad about me begin here, do ya?"

Kankuro cringed at both the voice and at the image of Gaara angry but after awhile he smiled back at her. "If you think I'm going to keep this from him then you´re insane, even if he will be angry then it will all be directed at you my dear sister." Temari ignored him but even so she cringed like Kankuro when she imagined Gaara angry.

When back up on deck Temari called a red headed girl over. "Karin watch over him for a minute will ya, and if he tries anything I'm giving you permission to do him bodily harm." The red haired girl nodded and took the rope from Temari and a knife from her belt.

"Do something, I dare you to try and run away, I´ve been dying to test my aim at a moving target." The girl said purposely holding the rope loosely in her hand. Kankuro only stood still a little creped out by the girl.

Temari came moments later whit her hair down and a small shawl bound to cower her lower face. Then whit out a word she gagged the tied up male and took the rope from Karin thanking her and asking her to call everyone so she could talk to them.

Minutes later Temari was standing in front of the crew whit Kankuro still by her side tied up. "Ok girls this is it, the exchange will happen in only few minutes so you all got to be ready. As soon as Sakura is on board we have to leave immediately or we will be attacked by them when he is loose." She said pointing to Kankuro.

Then pointing to the crewmembers she said. "Karin, Tenten and Deidra you go set the sails as soon as she´s on board, Anko, Kurenai and Konan you take guns and be ready to fire if anything goes wrong. Hinata you´re on the wheel and Ino you help me whit Sakura." The women on the ship nodded and soon everyone was in position just as they came up to the side of the Red Sand.

Temari stood with Kankuro on her right and Ino, Anko, Kurenai and Konan on her other side while Gaara stood whit Sakura on his left and Naruto, a white haired man whit a mask over his face and a headband over his right eye, the pineapple haired man and a guy whit sunglasses and in a jacket that came up to his nose to his right.

"Release my brother from his binds and hand him over." Gaara yelled across the ships.

"We will not take of his bonds, he has caused too much trouble for us to trust him. Now hand over our captain and your brother will be released."

Gaara glared across at the woman talking to him but then he let go of Sakuras hands, as did Temari and quickly both prisoner jumped to their ship.

As soon as Sakura was on board the Bloody Cherry began to move picking up speed fast. Temari and Ino held Sakura up, when she had landed she had lost her balance, but she soon tore away from them.

"Release all the sails, we have to pick up more speed." The crew did as she said and soon Tenten and Karin had let the second sail loose and Deidra was tying it down whit the help of Kurenai.

Sakura went to stand next to Temari looking back at the Red Sand and taking the shawl of her face. "No worries Tem, we´re on a much faster ship then them, they´ll never catch us." Temari turned to her captain smiling.

"Thanks Sak, now go change out of that dress. I'm guessing you´ll hate dresses even more now you´ve had to wear one for three days and your hair must be dying under there." Sakura laughed and turned to her cabin to take a well needed bath.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Red Sand a long haired brunette was working on untying Kankuro and doing a pore job at it. Gaara watched as the Bloody Cherry sailed away under full sails then turning around speaking too the brunette. "Neji just cut it."

Nodding he took out a knife and cut the rope tying his hands and then the gag. Kankuro opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

Shaking his head Kankuro pointed after the retreating ship. "Gaara, that ship, the first mate she´s…" He didn´t get to finish. "Yeah I know, she has a bad reputation, both her and the captain, if she would have done anything to you I would have killed her myself. If I had known who they were before we attacked then I doubt that I would have gone through whit it."

Kankuro placed both hands on his younger brother shoulders, making him look in his eyes and listen to him. "Gaara that first mate, you wouldn´t kill her, she´s someone we both love and care about." Gaara tilted his head confused.

"Do you think they hit him on the head or something?" The silver haired masked man asked Gaara and examines the older one of the brothers.

"Exactly what I was thinking Kakashi, but it could just be the normal him." Gaara answered making his brother shake his head. "Sometimes you can be extremely thick Gaara, her first mate, it´s Temari." Kankuro said. Gaaras eyes almost popped out when he hear that but soon anger won over the surprise. "WHAT?! Why on earth is she there?" Gaara yelled and then he turned on his heel ordering his crew. "Turn the ship around, now, we need to catch up to them." He then stormed up to the wheel and took his position there.

"Uh, who´s Temari?" The brunette whit the red face tattoo asked. Kankuro who was tying a rope to the side glanced up to him and huffed. "She´s our older sister."

There was a shocked look on his face and then he almost yelled. "I didn´t know you two had a sister." That only got him a smack on the back on the head.

"None of us did Kiba, so stop shouting and get to work." The man whit the sunglasses said before climbing up whit Kiba behind him to release the sails. Kankuro rolled his eyes at that and finished tying the rope before going up to Gaara.

"What did she say?" The red head asked when he noticed his brother next to him. "Mostly just shut up." Kankuro answered scratching his head.

"Why do you think she´s there? I thought she would want to have a peaceful and easy life, and she could have if she would´ve just stayed back home." Kankuro placed a hand over his younger brothers' shoulders, a thing that was most uncommon to see between the two.

"We both knew that she wouldn´t want to be left behind. She´s too much like us, and she probably thought that if we didn´t want her whit us then she´d just go on her own." Kankuro explained. "Yeah, I guess we should have seen it coming, but still she had no reason to do it." Kankuro slapped his back and turned around. "Just except it for now, we´ll see what she has to say about it when we meet her again."

That was one of the worries on Gaaras mind, maybe they wouldn´t meet her again, the Red Sand was more of a battle ship while the Bloody Cherry was built for speed. And most likely Sakura knew that to, being a captain and all.

Gaara cursed his male ego, wanting guns and firepower rather and speed was stupid when you thought about it but at least he wasn´t the only one, Itachis ship was built just like his, it must be some sort of a male thing.

Shaking his head Gaara started to think about ways to catch the other ship.

* * *

Stepping out of the lukewarm water Sakura dried herself and put on a tight dark brown leather pants and a blue shirt. She then dried her hair looking in the full size mirror, her hair reached almost past her ass and even if it usually didn´t get in her way she was deciding if she should cut it. Twisting a strand between her fingers Sakura made up her mind and braided her hair and then she took the braid and cut it in half tying the cut of end together letting the rest of her hair go loose.

It reached to the middle of her back now and Sakura had to admit that she liked it better like that. Walking out whit the braid in her hand she took a match and lit it on fire. "Sakura what are you doing?" Tenten asked as she walked to her captain.

"Just disposing of some leftovers." Sakura answered and dumped the ashes of the hair in the sea. "Aha, by the way I like your hair like that, short. Keep it that way." At that the bun haired girl walked away.

* * *

Five days passed, five days and Sakura was sure that they had outrun Gaara and his men, five days whit out trouble. "Sakura there is a navy ship ahead, looks like it´s from Suna." Hinata said coming running to were Sakura had been daydreaming.

She turned around and indeed there was a ship from Suna heading straight for them by the looks of things. "Hinata turn the ship around. Ino, Dei, get those sails down. Anko, Kurenai, Tem, Karin and Tenten stand by on the canons. Konan help whit the sails."

All on board hurried to do as they were told but the ship from Suna was gaining on them fast and they heard canons go of and a moment later it hit the sea in front of them.

Sailing for about an hour the Suna ship was still on their tail, fortunately beginning to drag behind. Then Sakura saw something that made her smirk.

"Girls slow up down a bit." She called, Deidra stopped and looked at her like she was crazy.

"But captain we´re lo… ahhh… I´ve always liked the way you think." She said as she saw the same thing as Sakura and begun to work on slowing them down.

Soon the other girls knew what Sakura was planning and after only few minutes the Sunans were gaining on them again. But as the ship came up to the side of the Cherry another ship came up to them from the front, a pirate ship that a certain red head was in control of.

Sakura smiled and soon all sails were let loose on her ship and they started picking up speed, leaving Gaara to face the army ship.

* * *

Hour later they came back and saw that both sides had suffered great damage. The ship from Suna had sunk and the Red Sand was not looking so good and the crew was tired and beaten up. "Well look what we have here girls, a drowning crew. What on earth should we do?" Sakura said, oh how much se was enjoying seeing them like this.

Looking for Gaara she grinned. "I am surprised Gaara, almost taken down by a single ship, I must say that I was expecting something different from you." Looking severely pissed Gaara only glared at her were he was kneeling down next to a man who looked badly wounded.

Sakura jumped across to the batted ship and walked over to were he was kneeling, looking down on the face of the man she stated. "He´s going to die."

There was a piece of wood lodged in his left shoulder and the man would indeed die if not treated quickly.

"Girls cuff them and take them to a sell." Sakura then looked over the seen and saw a pineapple man holding an unconscious man, trying to walk him away whit them. "You." Sakura said pointing at him. "Leave him, we´ll take care of him."

The man hesitated but when Karin took out a gun aiming it at his head he placed his friend on the ground and walked away. Sakura looked over the wounded man and saw him flicker his eyes open looking straight at her, sighing Sakura stood up.

"Anko, come help me whit him." She yelled to the purple haired woman on the other ship making her jump across.

Taking him up by the arms and legs they somehow managed to get him on the Cherry and lay him on the deck.

"Kurenai I need hot water, Konan a lot of clean bandages if you´d be so kind." Sakura said bending over the man who was still watching her, taking a tight grip on the wood sticking out of him she said. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." And then she yanked it out making the man scream.

"Hold him down, I need to clean out the wound. If there are any splinters in it he might get an infection." Immediately Ino straddled his waist holding his hands still by his sides and Hinata held his head down while trying to soothe him down.

Sakura buried her hands in the wound and found a piece that she took out than she pored water over it and examined it glad when she saw no splinters, she wrapped him up and took a bottle of rum out of Ankos hand making the man take a large sip before passing out.

"Take him to a room, he needs rest. Anko is that unconscious man aboard jet?" Anko nodded. "Yes captain, and all the prisoners are in cells including him." Sakura smiled as she watched Kurenai and Deidra take the wounded man away.

"Good. We´ll be heading of then, I don´t want to stick around if there are any more navy ships close by. Tenten set course to east." Tenten nodded and did as she was told. "I´m going to check on the prisoners." Sakura said and shook her head no to Temari when she was about to follow her, nodding Temari turned around to get water to clean the deck of the blood on it.

* * *

Sakura got down and made her way to the cells, there were four cells on the ship, two on the right and two on the left.

She saw Gaara, his brother and the loud mouth blond, Naruto in the left cell further away from were she came from. The silver haired masked man, the pineapple hairs man and the unconscious man were in the cell opposite of them, and then there were three brunettes in the cell next to Gaaras, one wore sunglasses, one had tattoos on his face and one... Sakura stopped at him.

He had long dark drown hair and silver eyes that were very familiar. Sakura stared at him and saw that she was making him nervous but the brunette just stared back at her. Finally someone cracked but it was neither of them.

"Why the hell are you staring Neji for?" The tattooed brunette and Naruto yelled at the same time. "Huh... another Hyuga on the ship, I must say that I wasn´t expecting to see one." Sakura mused to her self and noticed the way he stiffed when she said his last name.

"Ino come here." Sakura called at the girl she saw walking by. The blonde came over and Sakura finally broke her gaze of the male. "Get Hina down here, I want to show her something." The blond nodded but shoot a look at the unconscious man.

"Don´t worry about him he´ll wake up in a minute." Just as she said that the man opened his eyes. "Uhh... what happened?" He groaned.

"Choji, I'm glad you´re alright." The pineapple man said kneeling down next to him. "Shikamaru, what happened, were are we?" Helping him sit up the man answered. "We´re on the Cherry and you got knocked out in the attack before."

Sakura smiled and then turned to Ino who was walking away. "Get Temari too, she needs to have a chat whit her brothers I think." Few minutes later Temari was down there whit a scowl on her face. "Girl don´t you give me that look, go talk things out whit your brothers. This might be the last chance to." Sakura said pointing her to the cell containing her brothers.

Just moments after Hinata came down to see her. "You wanted to see me captain?" Sakura turned to her smiling. "I have a surprise for you Hinata, guess what, there is another Hyuga on board."

Hinata turned to look in the cell were Sakura was pointing, her eyes getting wider seeing the male in there. "Neji?" She said shocked, Sakura looked between the two confused. "Do you two know each other?" She asked pointing between them.

Hinata sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we´re cousins." Before Sakura could respond a voice from inside the cell spoke. "Hey Shino, you think he died out of shock or something, he isn´t moving?" The tattooed man said and was about to poke Neji in the cheek but got his hand slapped by the other man.

"Don´t touch him Kiba, you know what he can do when awaken." Nodding Kiba put his hand down taking a step away, he knew fully well what Neji was capable of when you were trying to awaken him, an experience that he did not want to repeat.

"You!" Neji then said pointing at Hinata and making Kiba jump, clearly still in shock. "Oh it speaks." Hinata said rolling her eyes at him then turning to her captain. "Can I please talk whit him in private?"

Taking the keys of the wall, just far enough away for them not to get it, and just close enough for them to keep trying anyway it was rather amusing to watch, Sakura nodded. "Sure, take him to your room and talk things out, but his hands have to be chained."

Sakura walked in and relished the long haired brunette from his ankle cuff and placed cuffs on his hands instead letting Hinata lead him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata closed the doors to her cabin and turned to face her cousin. "I guess it´s nice to see you again." Hinata said getting a little shy now that she was alone whit him.

"You´re supposed to be dead." Neji said cutting right to the chase. "What? Why would you think that?" Hinata asked starting to understand why he acted the way he did when he saw her.

"You disappeared whit out a trace. For goodness sake Hinata, your father even contacted _me_ for information and help." Hinata seemed confused for a minute. "So they all think I'm dead?" She asked stooping pacing back and forth.

"Yes, all of them even Hanabi and she was sure that you were alive for some time." Hinata looked at the floor pondering for a moment. "Good." She looked up, a little smile on her lips. "If they think I'm dead then I don´t have to worry about them come looking for me."

Neji was shocked all over again, this wasn´t the Hinata he had left whit her family all those years ago, she had been shy, stuttered and never would have dreamed of standing up for herself. But then again the Hinata he remembered would have never ran way and become a pirate.

He smiled a little and nodded, he had underestimated her all this time, if he or anyone had given her the chance she would have excelled in anything. "I'm sorry Hinata, for the way I treated you when we were younger, I was naïve and angry at the world and I took it out on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hinata looked at him whit a look that Neji couldn´t read. "But Neji I have nothing to forgive you for. I never blamed you or disliked you for the way you acted. Even if I didn´t speak that much I knew why you did the things you did, and believe me when I say that I understand better that anyone why you felt the need to go and leave everything behind."

Then Neji surprised her by walking up to her and lifting his cuffed hands, slipping them around her he gave her a hug. Something she never would have expected from him, not hesitating she hugged him back and after a moment she tore away saying that she needed to take him back and that she did.

* * *

Meanwhile Temari was having a long waited discussion whit her younger brothers. "Don´t you get it? I didn´t want to have an easy life, I didn´t want to be left behind. All I ever wanted was to leave like you two and explore the world but you never gave me the chance to and decided for me what to do." Temari said raising her voice whit every word spoken.

"But why on earth would you want to do that? Why don´t you want to have an easy life? There is no reason for you to want this kind of life." Gaara asked genuinely puzzled by his sister.

"You just don´t get it do you?" She said looking down. "I hate begin cooped up in a house doing nothing but house chores. If I had any say in it I would never ever step a foot in side a house again, I would rather sleep outside in the poring rain. I would pay any price in the world so I would not loose the freedom I have, anything." Temari explained.

"She is too much like us, there is no telling her to go home and be safe." Kankuro said placing a hand on his brother shoulder. "But Temari understand this, we didn´t leave you behind because we didn´t want you around or trying to trap you, we did it because we wanted you to be safe. Whether it is from bandits or starvation, we only wanted what was best for you."

Gaara nodded and walked as close to the bars as the chain let him. "That is why you have to go back home, we can´t be worrying about you all the time." Temari backed away from them shaking her head. "No never, you´ll not take me home no mater what and if you can´t worry about me all the time, then just don´t. I've been fine for the last couple of years whit out you two worrying and I´ll be fine even if that starts."

Then turning on her heel she walked away from them and up on the deck just as Hinata was taking her cousin down to his cell again.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, when wounded man had been fully awake for a day and had been moved down to the lone empty cell to rest there, Sakura lead them all up on deck.

The males were sitting up to the right side of the ship all cuffed behind their back, waiting for the captain to say something. "Girls as I have told you, now is the time to choose what to do whit our prisoners, and I have decided not to make the decision." The girls looked at each other confusion written on their faces.

"I don´t think I have the right to do that, at least not on my own, sins there are some of our family members´ lives at stake. Temari, Hinata and I will make the decision together, the rest of you watch over them and if any trouble you are allowed to cut something of." At that Sakura monitored Temari and Hinata to come whit her to her chamber.

* * *

Sitting on her bed she looked up in the faces of her fist mate and third in command. "So, you have three options, A) we throw them overboard right now were we are, B) we keep them as prisoners until we get bored of them, or till we can use them to bargain our way out of trouble, or C) we throw them of the ship close to an island whit no more than six guns or so. It´s your family and your decision, I won´t say a thing."

At that Sakura laid down scratching her head beneath the shawl that was cowering it, she always cowered her hair when Gaaras crew could see her.

* * *

No more than five minutes later a decision was made and the women walked out of the cabin. "We have reached a decision, I do not like it but I was overruled so we go whit it anyway." Sakura said standing ones again in front of the cuffed men.

"In no more than an hour you will all be thrown overboard." Sakura happily announced. "You can´t do that, Asuma is to week to swim, he´ll drown for sure." Choji said earning a hard glare from Sakura.

"You didn´t let me finish. As I said, I wasn´t happy about the decision, I would have thrown you of the ship right now. But instead we will dump you near an island whit a couple of guns." Sakura then turned to her crew.

"Tenten, set course for Coral island, Deidra and Konan you´re on watch duty, make sure they don´t cause any trouble and if they do it´s the same as before, cut something of."

* * *

An hour later there was an island in sight and Sakura had lined the prisoners up next to a platform that lead to the sea below. "Well gentlemen it was nice having you on board but it´s time to say our farewells. Don´t drown."

At that the first one was ushered out on the platform, the silver haired man jumped in and waited there, next up was Asuma and when he was down in the water the firs one helped him swim to shore.

It all went smoothly, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Kankuro were in when Gaara stopped at the edge turning to Sakura. "When I replace my ship, I was thinking about having it built more like this. Any recommendation?"

Sakura smiled. "Sorry, but this is the only ship to have ever been built like this and I doubt that the ones who designed it would want to built one for you." She then made a shooing motion, indicating for him to go ahead and jump.

"Oh, and who, if I may ask, designed it?" Sakura walked half way down the platform placing a hand on her hip. "Me and my brother." She said and then whipped out her sword and poked Gaara of and in to the ocean, laughing at his expression on the way down.

* * *

Months later Sakura made a mistake she would regret and be thankful for later on in life.

* * *

"What´s that, guys lower me down, I'm going to check it out." A man was lowered to the ocean and he fished up strands of pink hair. When he was pulled up he had a grim expression. "Turn the ship to Konoha, we have news to deliver there."


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain, we´re in trouble. Konoha has just declared a war whit us." Konan said walking up to were Sakura was holding the wheel. "What? Why on earth would they do that, they know the risk?"

The blue haired woman nodded but continued. "They say it´s something to do whit the daughter of the king and queen going missing 9 years ago." Sakura cursed under her breath and sharply turned the wheel.

"We´re headed to Muerte Island, I bet Itachi and Gaara, if he has a new ship that is, are heading there if they´ve heard the news." Nodding Konan ran to tell the others the change of plans and the news. When all had bee informed Temari came to her.

"What are you going to do Sakura?" The pinkette sighed shaking her head. "I honestly don´t know. I thought that they had given up the search a long time ago." Turning her captain to look at her Temari said. "That is not what I was talking about and you know it, what are you going to tell them." She pointed at the rest of the crew that was busy running around. "I think that it´s time to tell them the truth, come clean."

Sakura looked defeated. "Yeah you´re right, I´ll do it tonight when things have settled down a little."

* * *

That night Sakura had asked her crew to gather so she could talk to them. "Sakura, what´s going on?" Ino asked whit a worried face. "What has this princess got to do whit us?" Deidra then asked.

Lifting up her hand they all went silent. "This unfortunately has everything to do whit us. 9 years ago the princess of Konoha disappeared, no one knows where and why but it was lead to believe that she was taken by pirates to hold for ransom. That ransom however never came and a big search was conduced to find and safe the princess if necessary. After a year the search was stopped and people believed that the princess was dead."

Sakura was interrupted by Kurenai. "Why are you telling us this?" Sakura smiled at her. "Do any of you know how the princess looked like or how the queen of Konoha looks like?" No one answered. "I thought so, or ells her secret would have been discovered years ago. She has emerald green eyes, pale skin and most importantly she has natural pink hair." Her crew gasped, all but Temari who had known her secret.

"Yes, I am she, but before you start asking questions I want you to know the story behind this." She paused to see if they would allow her to do this whit out interruptions.

"I was 16 or it was the night before my 16th birthday, my father had informed me that I was to marry a lord some lands away to insure peace between the countries. I was devastated for I did not want to marry some old geezer in a far away land, I had always dreamed to sail the seas whit my brother and accomplish something in my life. So I ran away and was lucky enough to meet up whit Tem, who had came there from Suna, we took a ship, a ship me and my brother had designed and he had have built for him. So you see, the king and queen think I was kidnapped when I ran away, I don´t know why they all of a sudden started searching again but I can assure you that I will put an end to this one way or another."

Tenten stood up and walked forward to her captain. "I think that I speak for us all when I say that we really don´t give a shit who you are or were you come from, you´re still our captain and if you´re in trouble then we help, just like you did for us."

Then she looked over the rest of the crew. "Am I right or what?" They all cheered and gave their captain a hug or a pat on the back.

"Thank you girls. Now lets get moving, we have a lot a work to do and not a lot of time to do it." At that they all went to their stations and soon the ship was on high speed heading for their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed until they saw Muerte Island, and as Sakura had predicted there were many ships there including the new Red Sand and Akatsuki.

When they got of the ship Sakura had to fight the urge to pull out her sword and impale the raven haired man that was standing on the harbor waiting for them.

"They´re waiting, you´re the last to arrive, hurry." He said and turned around only to stop when a dagger landed only an inch in front of his feet. "Don´t tell me what to do Sasuke, I'm still a captain and I haven´t forgiven you or your brother yet. A truce or no truce, I will kill you if you cross me." At that she strode past the still man and headed to were the other captains were waiting for her.

* * *

Entering a room she stood in front of four people, Itachi, Gaara, Jiraja and Tsunade.

Jiraja and Tsunade were the protectors of this island and had multiple ships for their disposal, together they were almost indestructible. "Glad you could make it captain Sakura." Jiraja said monitoring her to sit in between the two other males.

"I apologize for being so late, I wasn´t in the neighborhood." Then she turned to Gaara smirking. "I see you have a new ship, hope it´s better than the last one." Gaara scowled and turned his head away from her making Itachi smile, Sakura saw that and turned to him smirk no longer present.

"You, keep your idiotic brother away from me and I won´t kill him, honestly do you want me to be tempted to do that, sending him to get us?" Itachi stopped smiling and turned his head away like Gaara.

"Well I see you still have your snappy personality Sakura and I hope you can keep them on their toes. But I wasn´t aware that you knew Gaara, something you want to share?" Sakura and Gaara both looked at Tsunade and answered at the same time. "No!"

Lifting her hands she smiled. "Fine have it your way then. On another subject we need a plan to stop Konoha from attacking us, even if we are strong then I doubt we could handle the entire army force that will surely be sent on us."

Sakura felt a little guilty for causing the trouble on the entire pirate world but said nothing. "Have they sent any explanations of why they think we have her?" Itachi asked pulling of his hat revealing a raven black hair identical to his younger brother.

"Yes, they said that one of their trade ships came home whit strands of pink hair that they found out on sea, and the queen is positive that it is not from her." Gaara raced an eyebrow. "Pink hair, who on earth has pink hair?" Sakuras head snapped up. "Hey, Konan has blue hair so there´s nothing wrong whit pink hair."

Jiraja waved the upcoming argument away. "It doesn´t really mater, we have checked on all the ships we could connect to and no one has a crewmember or a prisoner that has pink hair and that leaves us in a pickle."

Itachi seemed to be in deep thought. "What´s her name? Her hair color could have been changed to avoid that she´d been known." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "We have no idea, all I remember is that it was something S. Haruno S… something."

They all nodded and Sakura absent-mildly scratched her cloth cowered head. "Well I need to take care of some business sins I'm here, so I'll just take my leave." Sakura stood up and was about to walk out when Gaara talked to her. "So you´re just going to leave and have us worry about this? I thought you had at least a small sense of honor."

Sakura didn´t turn around but opened the door and just as it was closing they heard. "Don´t worry, I'm not going to leave a couple of stupid boys to sort things out, you would probably get us al killed." Then she was gone.

* * *

Walking down the hallway to the rooms she spotted Temari talking to Shikamaru. "Temari, I need to talk whit you for a moment." Not waiting for an answer she walked in to one of the room, thankfully empty.

"I'm going to Konoha alone for a couple of days. You have to keep it hidden from all were I have gone. I'll leave tonight after dark and I'll be taking the dinghy and if I'm not back in a week you´re in charge of the Bloody Cherry."

Temari just stood there and whit out giving her the chance to reply Sakura walked out of the room smiling sweetly to Shikamaru that was still standing in the hallway. "She´s all yours." Then she walked away to prepare her vessel for the two day trip at sea.

* * *

That night Sakura was ready to go and threw the last bit of food in the boat and climbed in. "So, you´re going alone are you?" Her head snapped up to look in the sea green eyes of Gaara.

"Yes, this is something I have to do alone, if it makes you feel any better then if my plan works and I come back alive the conflict can possibly be avoided." Gaara nodded, if he had learned one thing about the she-captain then it was that she was smart.

"You know." He said. "I looked around for your name when I was getting a new ship and no one I talked to knew anything about who designed your ship or built it, so I have been wondering who your is brother, the one to come up whit this ship."

Sakura softly laughed. "You know people have been trying to find out who I am and were I come from for ages and if I would just tell you who my brother is then it wouldn´t be fair to them." Sakura then started to untie the rope on the boat but was stopped when Gaara kneeled down placing a hand over hers.

"Tell me one thing though, were are you going?" Looking up in his eyes she was captivated by them. "If I tell you I'm afraid I´d have to kill you and I really don´t want to do that. Temari would ki…"

She as stopped when his lips came crashing down on hers almost making her loose her balance. She quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Finally letting go she whispered. "I still can´t tell you."

Giving him a small peck on the lips she untied the rope and kicked herself from land hearing him say just before she was out of earshot. "Just be safe and come back."


	8. Chapter 8

Three days, Sakura counted in her head, she had three days to do what she needed to do and then she had to turn back to Muerte Island.

Walking around the town she came to a forest that she knew well, she traced a path that she could only see because she knew what to look for. Going mostly by memory she finally came to a small cot, smiling she opened the door and walked in.

Inside there was a bed, big enough to host two people, a small table and two chairs just like she remembered it. '_Ironic, tonight will be the night I ran away 9 years ago_' Sakura thought and placed her food bag down on the bed making dust rise up and in to her nose causing her to sneeze. '_Ugh, I better clean this thing out a little if I'm going to sleep here._' She opened up the lone window on the cot and aired the place out, dusting the bed and table. '_He probably hasn´t been here in all these years._' She thought and took out some of her food nibbling on it deciding that it was pointless to wait and that she would go tonight, then she went to sleep on the now mostly clean bed.

* * *

When she woke up in the twilight she tied her hair up and placed a grey shawl over it. An hour later she was standing next to the Haruno palace and looking at an old oak tree. It had thick branches that almost reached the wall of the palace, this had been her escape route when needing a break from it all and when she left this place for good.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before jumping up on to the lowest branch and making her way up the tree until she was in level whit the window she had to go through. She saw no lights on in any of the nearby rooms and then she jumped, landing on the windowsill, clasping at the sides for dear life, if she would fall it would probably kill her for it was on the fourth floor.

Sakura took a beep breath before bending down and trying to pushing the window open surprised that it wasn´t locked. When inside she wasted no time looking around in her old room, instead she walked to the bed on the right and pulled up a file to relive an empty space.

Sakura pulled up a wooden box and opened it to reveal a silver necklace whit a blood red sapphire hanging down from it. She smiled when she saw it, glad that they hadn´t found it after she was gone.

When she was about to stand up whit her prize she heard a click and froze, knowing that someone was aiming a gun at her back right now. "Drop whatever you took and turn slowly around." A male voice said obviously angry.

Sakura did as he said and dropped the box containing the priceless jewel and turned around to face a tall red head whit her hands raced up, showing that she carried no weapon. "What are you doing in here?" The man asked walking closer so Sakura could see his face more clearer, she squinted her eyes and almost gasped in surprise at who it was who had caught her. "Answer me, what were you doing in here?"

Sakura snapped out of her gaze and pointed to the box. "I was just coming to get that and then I'll leave." The man looked at the box on the floor and walked to pick it up, making sure the intruder was in his sight at all times.

When he had opened the box he gasped. "Where did you find it? We have been looking for this necklace for 9 years now." Sakura shrugged letting her hands fall down to the sides. "That just shows that your imagination is lacking."

Looking up he frowned. "Who are you?" Sakura smiled at him and reached up making him aim his gun at her head, she just rolled her eyes and took of her grey shawl, releasing her bound up hair making him gasp the second time.

They stood there for a few moments and then Sakura was in a bone crushing hug. "Sakura, I knew you weren´t dead, I knew." The man said in her ear. "I know Sasori, you were the only one that really knew me, did you figure it out when the ship was missing?" Sakura said pulling away from him so she could look in his emerald green eyes.

"Yes, I knew you had gone of on your own, no one ells knew about the ship but you and the ones building it." Sakura hugged him again. "Sasori I need that necklace, it may be the only thing to stop the king and queen from attacking the pirates and waist many lives."

He took a step back and for the first time took notice of the attire, a black leather pants, a tight white shirt and booths that reached to her knees, she did indeed look like the female pirates he had come across when at sea. "You joined a group of pirates when you ran away." It wasn´t a question it was a fact.

"No, I never joined anyone." Sakura said making her brother tilt his head wanting her to explain. "Sasori I'm not a crewmember on any ship and I never was and hopefully I never will be. When I took the ship I wasn´t alone, there was another girl and we decided to do this together and I was made captain of the two of us for I knew more about ships than her."

Sasori smiled and took another step back and bowed to her. "Then I am honored to meet you _captain_ Sakura, if I may be so bold to ask what name you choose on the ship?" Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, both to prevent her from laughing at his antics and from keeping a frown of her face.

"You may, but you´ll not like it one bit." Sakura said and then she laughed nervously scratching the back of her head she said. "I'm the captain of the Bloody Cherry, hehe surprise." Sasoris face fell and his eyes widened.

"Told you, you wouldn´t like it." Sakura said bowing her head. Shaking his head he answered.

"No it´s not that, it´s just a shock that my little sister is one of the most terrifying pirates on the seven seas." Sakura glared at him. "I'm only younger by five minutes." He laughed. "I remember it to be seven minutes not five."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms turning her back on him, eyes widening when she saw that it was well in to the night. "I got to go now, so give me the box." She said holding out her hand but he held it tight. "I'll give it to you tomorrow." Sakura glared at him, making him a little frightened, her glares had always intimidated him.

"Just making sure you won´t run of again whit out a goodbye." He said smiling at her.

"Fine, meet me by the old cot we used to stay at in the forest, come before noon." At that Sakura stepped up in the window and jumped to the tree, grabbing the branch she made her way down and disappeared in to the woods.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was ready to go at 11 o´clock, she knew Sasori hated to keep people waiting and to be kept waiting and she had no reason to believe that he had changed in all those years.

Just minutes later he came to stand in front of her holding something in his hands. "Now you can give it to me." Sakura said holding out her hand like the night before. "No not yet, I want to buy you lunch and at least spend the day whit my favorite sister."

Dropping her hand Sakura smiled a little. "Your only sister." She said and shook her head. Then he handed her a coat that was a reddish brown color, indicating for her to put it on. Racing an eyebrow she did as told and put it over the clothes she had worn for the last couple of days.

When you were on sea all the time you got used to wearing the same clothes for weeks and only taking a bath ones or two times a week, you couldn´t afford to waste the water on something so unimportant.

Sakura smiled and buttoned it up, it reached her mid calf. "Thanks, it´s beautiful and now I don´t look like the pirate I am." Sasori smiled. "That actually was the point in giving it to you and also this." He said taking of her grey shawl and putting her hair in a low ponytail.

Then he took out another shawl that was red and placed it over her head and down over the ponytail, making it look like she had red hair. She gave him a short hug, placed her hat on and they headed in to town.

When there he dragged her to a restaurant and bought her lunch, they were just sitting and talking about everything they could think of. "So how´s the love live going for you?" Sakura asked making her brother spit out the water he had in his mouth.

"What?" He was totally shocked to be asked that, by his sister no less. "That slow huh?" Sakura smiled tilting her head but then she frowned a little.

"You´re not a virg…" Sasori slammed some cash on the counter and stoop up before she could finish. Sakura ran to catch up to him and when she was beside him he spoke up. "No of course not, I'm 25 for gods´ sake." Sakura giggled at this and shook her head at him, then he turned his head to her looking a little nervous.

"What about you?" At this Sakura smiled brightly. "Nope, I lost it before I ran away, whit Sai." Sasori seemed shocked at that. "The creepy artist apprentice?" Sakura hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey, he may have been creepy at first but when you got to know him he was sweet and gentle." Sasori had to fight the shivers running up his spine at that image. "You never answered the question." Sakura said, completely changing the subject. "Well you see there is this girl and…" Sasori went on about telling Sakura about the girl.

Her name was Sasame and she was the daughter of an innkeeper, she had light brown hair and was really sweet, they both loved each other but the king and queen would not allow them to marry and instead they were making him marry one of three girls they had dubbed worthy.

Sakura feel bad for her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I were you I would go on and do the right thing, marry her. The king and queen can´t do nothing about it if you´re married to her already, they wouldn´t punish you sins you´re the heir of the throne."

Sasori smiled at his sister for her help but he had already thought about that and he saw a flaw in the plan that his sister was missing. "But what if they go and punish her, I couldn´t live whit myself if something happened to her." Sakura thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

"Just refuse to marry anyone ells and tell them that if they force you to marry then they won´t have any grandkids."

She then looked at the clock tower and scowled. "I've got to go now, but I'll see you soon, ok?" Sasori nodded and hugged her giving her the box whit the necklace and turned to walk away. "Wait a second Sasori, I almost forgot." She said opening the box, taking out the necklace ad putting it in her bag.

She then turned the opened box to face her brother and showed him that the bottom was loose, she took it out to revile a engagement ring. "It´s our birthday today and sins you gave me a present it´s only fair I give you one to." She closed the box and placed it in his hand. "Give it to her, make each other happy no mater what they may say."

Smiling he took his beloved sister in a tight embrace and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you." He then said and walked away.

Sakura turned around heading for the harbor when she noticed a girl whit a heartbroken look on her face watching the retreating figure of her brother. Figuring out that this had to be Sasame, her brothers´ love, she walked over to were she stood next to a bar.

The girl looked shocked when she notices Sakura standing in front of her and quickly made herself busy taking the mugs that were on the tables outside. Sakura stopped her and placed the mugs back down turning the girl to face her whit a smile on her lips.

"You´re Sasame right?" Sakura asked tilting her head, not letting the girl go from the grip she had on her shoulders. The girl nodded somewhat frightened by the woman standing in front of her.

"I´ve heard so much about you and I'm glad I met you." Then Sakura hugged the girl making her go stiff expecting a dagger or something in her back but was surprised when Sakura whispered in her ear. "Take care of my brother will you? I know you´ll be happy together no mater what."

Pulling away Sakura gave her a pat on the cheek and walked away leaving a very stunned and shocked girl behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later Sakura came back to Muerte Island, she was cursing herself for not bringing enough food for the trip and she had finished it the night before and now it was noon. She was tired and in need of a long hot bath, to say the least Sakura was not the happy camper right now.

When she sailed next to the pier she saw many gathered together trying to get passed Temari and on to the Cherry, arguing about her whereabouts, most of the girls had taken stand whit Temari but Sakura saw Karin standing next to Sasuke and Kurenai looked confused whether she should try and get some answers or if she should stand whit her captains decision.

Walking up on the pier unnoticed Sakura placed a hand on her hip and scowled. "I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing my first mate, I'm right here."

When they noticed her there it all became quiet until Sasuke stepped in front of her saying. "You, it´s your entire fault and still you just disappear, leaving the problem to us, how dare you."

Sakura glared at him ignoring the strange looks they were receiving from the audience, the women shocked that he knew and the men confused why he blamed her for this.

"I had to go and take care of some business." He just huffed. "Yeah right, you probably just went to one of your fuck-buddies in Konoha." At that Sakura fumed and had her sword at his throat so fast no one even saw it coming.

"Look here retard, I know it´s my fault and all that, I was getting something to help us whit out people getting killed unlike any idea you can come up whit." Sakura was all but ready to slit his throat but then Itachi stepped up to his brothers´ rescue.

"Sakura put your sword down." She sneered at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn´t kill him right now, he has caused me too much trouble in the past for me to ever forgive him."

Calm as a cucumber Itachi answered. "The truce, if you kill a fellow pirate while on this island you will be extradited to where you came from." Sakura hissed at him. "Not good enough, I'd be more than happy to go back to Konoha if he´s dead."

That actually made Itachi hesitate but then he said in a questioning tone. "You were ones lovers." That point only made Sakura press her blade tighter to the raven haired man throat drawing a small amount of blood.

Her entire crew was watching her, knowing that she was severely pissed and they did not dare to approach her afraid that the wrath would tune to them. But then a man from the Akatsuki crew stepped up and took Ino by her waist placing a knife to her neck.

"Listen here bitch, let him go or your friend´s going to get it." Before anyone could utter a word there was a dagger in his foot, nailing it stuck to the ground. "Fuck!" The man yelled and let go of Ino who backed away from him.

"Don´t you dare touch one of my girls or I will kill you nice and slowly." Sakura hissed not taking her eyes of off Sasuke who eyes were wide whit the realization that she was indeed stronger and more skilled than him and would probably kill him right there.

"He is not worth it." Came a voice making Sakura smile and shed her sword. The male looked relived but then Sakura reared back and punched him whit all her might knocking him out and making him fall in the sea.

Then she walked away hearing as a white haired man whit glasses jumped in after him dragging him back up on the pier, Gaara just smiled after her shaking his head at her temper.

* * *

Sakura was now lying in a tub full of hot water in her room and she had never felt this good in her entire life. Hearing the door open she looked up and saw a glimpse of red hair. "Gaara get out of my room." She said making herself sink so her face was the only thing visible and closing her eyes.

From the other side of the partition she heard Gaara sitting on her bed. "What did you get in Konoha?" He asked making Sakura sigh. "In my bag, on top." Sakura said sitting back up and reaching for her towel.

She heard Gaara open her bag and take something out. "How did you get it? I had heard that it was lost some years ago." Standing up Sakura started drying herself of.

"The crown prince gave it to me, not that it wasn´t already mine." She could almost picture his confusion and smiled to herself. Wrapping the towel around her she stepped around the partition and saw the confusion melt away at the sight of her pink locks.

"Yes, it makes sense that he would let his sister have the necklace, isn´t it supposed to go from mother to daughter?" He asked placing it on the bedside table.

"Yes that´s right, for more than 500 years women in my family have carried that on their wedding day, always from mother to the eldest daughter." Then placing her hands on her hips Sakura huffed. "Now get out of my room, I'm tired and cranky so I need my sleep."

Pointing to the doors she waited for him to go, smiling when he stood up. "I knew you could follow or…" She was shut up when his lips came down on hers so fast that she didn´t realize what was happening until he lay her down on the bed pulling the towel away.

Smiling she thought that she rather enjoyed begin shut up like this as long as it was him doing it. That night Sakura didn´t get the sleep she had so desperately needed but something much more enjoyable.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura woke up smiling, a rare thing for her that hadn´t happened in a while. She felt all warm and cozy and she just wanted to fall asleep again, but then she noticed that the sun wasn´t shining in to her face like it was supposed to do. She cracked open an eye and looked out the window and groaned, it was already past noon.

Trying to sit up she felt a set of strong arms pull her back down and a sleepy voice say. "Where do you think you´re going?" Sakura turned around in Gaaras embrace and gave him a kiss.

"I need to go talk whit Tsunade and Jiraja about my plan." The male groaned holding her closer. "It can wait." Shaking her head Sakura sat up dragging Gaara also in a sitting position.

Just as she swung her legs out of the bed whit his arms around her waist, trying to get her to lye down again, Temari busted threw the door. "Sakura get you lazy ass out of be… what the hell?!"

Grabbing the cowers Gaara threw it over them both. Sakura blushed a little, something she never would have done if it wasn´t her first mates youngest brother lying in the bed.

"Ehh… I'll be right out Tem, just let me dress." Temari nodded shocked and closed the door behind her. "Well that was awkward." Gaara said standing up and pulling on some pants. "Ya think?" Sakura said doing the same. "I think it went pretty well, at least I'm still breathing."

Opening the door they saw Temari sitting at the floor holding her head in her hands, looking up at them she said. "I don´t want to know, I don´t care, just never mention this again." At that she stood up and walked away leading them to were the meeting was held.

Sakura smiled and turned to Gaara while walking after his sister. "I take it back, I think it went great."

* * *

When they were in the meeting room Sakura started explaining her plan and her heritage for all present and when she was done most of them were shocked at who she really was but agreed that it was worth a shot and if it failed then at least they tried.

Tsunade wrote a letter to the king asking for a meeting to try and sort this out in none violent way, the next day the three pirates were on their way to meet the rulers of Konoha.

Tsunade and Jiraja had wanted to come along but Sakura had convinced them that it wasn´t wise to drag them in to this so soon and that they wouldn´t want them to be attacked for begin involved whit them. She then promised that they would send for their help if it was needed.

* * *

Dressed up in the finest pirate captain outfit Sakura, Gaara and Itachi walked to were the king and queen were sitting on a little island that they had agreed on and no one was to be harmed while on it or near it.

Itachi wore dark brown leather pants and a midnight blue coat that reached to his knees and a matching hat whit a white feather. Gaara wore the same kind of pants, blood red coat that reached the middle of his thighs and also a red hat. Sakura, standing in the middle of the two, wore the coat that Sasori had gotten her that reached to her mid calf and like the two others a hat, black one, and booths that reached her knees.

Standing before the king they bowed and took a seat in front of them whit a table in the between them. "We have come here to try to come to an agreement about this misunderstanding between us." Itachi started looking solely at the king.

"There is no misunderstanding." The queen sad crossing her arms. Gaara was amazed at how alike Sakura and she was. "You have our daughter and probably have had her for all those years, release her."

Itachi looked over at the angry queen and just like Gaara was amazed by the resembles between the daughter and mother. "I assure you that we do not have our daughter in captivity and for that reason ne can not _release_ her."

Gaara then stepped in. "Why do you think that we have her? If any pirate would have taken her she would be long dead or at any point be back home whit you." The royals cringed at hearing his say so bluntly that she was dead, it was indeed true and they had thought about it but that didn´t explain the pink strands of hair that was found in the ocean.

Sakura sat quiet in between the two male captains listening to the argument while looking down on her hands seated in her lap. "But what about the pink hair that was found, it wasn´t my wife's hair, it was to dark and Sakuras hair was a shade darker than hers." The king asked taking out the strands that had caused all of this.

Sakura cursed her mistake, if she hadn´t thrown that away then they wouldn´t be in this mess.

The queen seemed to have heard her and looked now for the first time at the small figure sitting in front of her. "Doesn´t your friend have anything to say." She said pointing rudely at Sakura.

At that Sakura looked up letting the king and queen see her face for the first time making them gasp. "A girl, a girl is a captain?" The king said shocked. Sakura just smiled at him acting not to be offended.

"I'll ignore that you just said that and allow you to keep your head. But I do have something to say." At that she drew out the royal necklace making them gasp for the second time.

"How dare you, that belongs to the royal palace, give it back." Sakura smirked. "Actually it belongs to me, I was given it by a person dear to me and I have no intentions to allow you to have it."

They were both about to say something when Sakura continued. "How ever, I am ready to reconsider." The king placed a hand on his wife´s shoulder and shut her up. "We´re listening." He said monitoring her to continue.

Sakura swung the necklace in her hand smiling. "I´ll give you this back if you stop this silly proclaim of war on us, as we said the princess isn´t held captive by any of the pirates." The royals whispered about this for some time before turning back to her.

"We´ll agree to this but only because this is the most sacred item that exists in our land and that you´re probably right." Sakura smiled and was about to hand it over to the awaiting queens' hand but pulled back. "Oh and one more thing, I want you to disown your daughter."

They seamed shocked at her proposal and so did Gaara and Itachi. "We will do no such thing!" The king yelled standing up. Sakura leaned back in her chair and looked calmly at him. "Then this." She said dangling the necklace in front of her. "Will go in to the deepest pits of the sea, never to be found again."

The queen looked suspiciously at the female captain. "Why do you wish that Sakura will be disowned, what purpose does it serve you?" Sakura looked the queen in the eyes and said gravely. "That is the only way for both of us to be free."

Looking up at her husband the queen answered. "We will grant you your wish, honey let the guards come whit a peace of paper so we can finish this." The king went to appose but was stopped by a look in he woman eyes. "She isn´t coming back, dead or not, she just isn´t coming."

The man looked defeated and soon the contract was signed and the royals were handed the necklace and Sakura, Gaara and Itachi stood up ready to leave. "When you see her tell her we love her." The queen said after them.

"She already knows your highness, and please tell Sasori that he better invite her to the wedding." At that Sakura left whit her comrades of the island and back to Muerte Island.

* * *

That night was the night to celebrate for no lives had been wasted and all had gone well. It was the next morning that the three pirate captains set sails and left the island going back to the agreement to avoid one another. But faith had other plans for them, to make them join hands and become the first pirate fleet to ever be.


End file.
